fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Megaman Tempo (series)
Megaman Tempo is a Mega Man fan series created by Somarinoa consisting of ten fan games, though the last few Megaman K games act as a lead-in/prequel to the series. Originating as a single game called Mega Man XZ, the game evolved into a full series when the creator decided he wanted to use his Mega Man Classic character Tempo was a major character and use his own character design idea. Each game has at least two playable characters and one secret character—the first of which is Ray, the fan character made by Somarinoa's late best friend, Tad "Tanma" Wade, which he has since included into Megaman Tempo as a reference to his old, dear friend. The series takes place starting in 44XX, roughly 2400 years after Tempo's creation and taking place between the canon series Mega Man ZX and Mega Man Legends. A catastrophe between those two series interrupted the evolution of Reploids, and caused it to have to start over again from scratch, yet the discovery of the badly damaged Robot Master Tempo leads to the creation of a new breed of advanced Reploids, the MkVIIs, also known as Temproids. These androids are similar to the Reploids of X and Zero's era, yet are built off an assembly line that designs them in identical bodies in varying chassis types, which then has their armor coverings and signature weaponry customized to perform jobs specific to each individual. Currently, 248 main bosses are planned to span the 10-game series, excluding the 80 bosses expected to appear for the 10 games' secret characters (bringing the grand total to 328). Of this total, 187 boss characters have been invented with a good number still unnamed and therefore not listed in this document; however, some of these bosses may function outside of the typical 8 boss themes, being minibosses to others' stages or being used as end game bosses. The game is preceded by 2 series, Mega Man K and Mega Man Recoil and is followed up with the MMO Megaman Tempo Online and another series, Megaman Invasion. Soundtrack The music in the Megaman Tempo series is reminiscent of a Mega Man melody, but at a far faster pace—the average beats per minute of the series' theme song for instance is around 150 bpm (roughly 1.5x the speed of Dragonforce's Through the Fire and Flames); this is due to music naturally playing this speed in the creator's head when recalled. Like Mega Man X, it sticks to a rock n' roll style, sounding closest to a mixture between Mega Man X's intro stage (Central Highway) and Texas ███████'s Back to Mad. Music producer Curtis Vodka has agreed to create the music for the game when the time comes for it to be produced, though no music has yet been composed. Games in the series Megaman Tempo has evolved over the years, starting out as a four-game series in 2001, extending to an eight-game series in 2011 and coming to the final ten-game plan in mid-2012. Combined with the Mega Man K and Mega Man Recoil series, this puts the entire trilogy at a grand total of 30 games. #'Sanity's Affliction:' A deadly virus has risen in the form of a Temproid named Goth. Goth takes the ex-hunter Bias as his new Maverick Lord; unfortunately, Bias was the best friend of Tempo, who risks being deemed a maverick himself in order to get his friend back and put an end to the Maverick King and his war. #'Solution Temporary:' The NeoHunters come to realize that a virus is not so easily erased when Goth returns. A newly-rebuilt Bias joins the fight, seeking revenge. #'Oppositional Juggernaut:' The NeoHunters fight a losing battle against Goth and his growing forces. #'Lazarus Mark:' Becoming desperate after the tides turn in the maverick war, Goth locates a number of MkV Lazaroids, upgrades them to MkVII Temproids and sics them on the world. #'Contingent Thought:' Goth enacts his contingency plot to take control of a worsening situation before the maverick wars turn too far towards the NeoHunters' favor. #'Falsified Identity:' With Goth apparently destroyed and the maverick hordes quelled, the NeoHunters focus on more currently-pressing matters—unsanctioned maverick hunters, known as poachers, have begun to put down Reploids who were not in fact mavericks. The NeoHunters seek to put an end to the senseless murders but something about the situation just doesn't seem quite right... #'Dashed Reverie:' With much of the world now considering the NeoHunters as a group of radical fascists, several groups are now seeking to bring them to justice, including some surviving poacher groups. Amongst the commotion, Gothias reveals himself and prepares to bring an end to the meddling NeoHunters, once and for all. #'Aberrant Uprising:' #'Transmogrified Amalgamation:' The Mk VII Temproids have been deemed obsolete by the factories, and the new Mk VIIIs have been released, commonly referred to as "Meldroids". Despite an advanced anti-virus program, Gothias has found a loophole and has recruited large numbers of the more powerful Meldroids to aid in the maverick war. #'End Game:' Storyline Backstory thumb|[[Dr. Kojiro Peppa.]] In 20XX, a Japanese roboticist named Dr. Kojiro Peppa was injured during the 1st Annual Robot Tournament, leading to a dark side in his personality to emerge and ultimately causing him to join in the growing Robot Wars that had been started by the rivalry between doctors Thomas Xavier Light and Albert Wesker Wily. He would prove to be more sadistic and cruel than Wily was, even without the Evil Energy possession, but still found himself soundly defeated time and time again by the blue bomber, Mega Man. Infuriated by his multitude of losses, he constructed DPN 083: Tempo, a robot master of considerable power to finally kill his rival. Although Tempo nearly succeeded in killing Mega Man, the seemingly innocent robot master talked him down, and he turned on his creator, Dr. Peppa. Peppa stopped his creation only through the usage of his two favorite companions, Funnel Man and Gladius Man β, and realizing his creation was not a perfect killing machine as it had quickly gained free will, he had Tempo sealed away while he came up with a plan to force him to do his bidding. This would culminate in the creation of Tempo's twin, DPN 084: Glitch as well as a mentor for Tempo, a Smart AI program based on Kojiro's own image known as DPN 085: Holojiro. At this point Dr. Peppa planned on releasing his machine, but this would not come to pass as the Cataclysm would occur in 2052 and Peppa would seemingly die in the process. Robot Master production would entirely cease production at this point, as well, while R-Shadow and his Dimensions wreaked havoc across the planet before traveling back in time. Tempo remained in his capsule for more than two millennia, and would never know Earth's plight due to the emergence of X and Zero between the years 2116-2514. As time rolled on, his outer body deteriorated, as did the connections in his circuit board, leading to a nearly-full memory wipe. The world remained a wasteland for some time and mankind's civilization was forced to start over anew. Robots of any significant capacity would not be reinvented until the Lazaroids were built in 3316. During this time, five of Dr. Kojiro's robot masters were still online, and those still loyal to their long-gone master upstarted a new Maverick epidemic. As if history were repeating itself, animal themes would begin to greatly populate the Reploid numbers, eventually fully replacing the Lazaroids by 3316. These Lazaroids were built from remaining relics of robot masters past, yet these Lazaroids were considered more primitive. It was during this time that another of Kojiro's experimentation in Smart AI and another failure in his eyes, Recoil, would awaken. Holojiro detected this and initiated the Pariah Protocol, leading his other four remaining robot masters to begin an upstart war by infecting the Lazaroids with the K Virus. This conflict lasted for a few centuries, and indirectly led to the creation of the next stage of android evolution in 3750: the Throwbacks. At this point the four remaining robot masters, still alive, went back into seclusion. Unlike the Lazaroids, the Throwbacks had anti-virus software in place that left them extremely difficult to infect with the virus, and unable to pass it on. The K Virus was seemingly wiped out. Mankind and its Throwback androids lived in relative peace for 625 years before things would take another turn. Many years later... In 44XX expeditions into ancient cities to understand paleorobotology was commonplace, having become fascinating to the peoples of the era. It was during this time that several Throwback excavation drones revealed the capsule of Tempo. Although it seemed to still be in working order and powered due to a small cold fusion plant housed within the capsule chamber itself, the robot master inside had become badly damaged over the last 2400 years. Despite this damage, it was considered the greatest robot discovery of the era as the machine still worked, and Tempo's remains were taken back to the best available mechanic in the area, a Throwback named Enjin. Enjin was able to reconstruct various parts of Tempo that had degraded too badly, although most of Tempo's outer shell casing was not salvageable, leading to a more endoskeletal look. The process of rebuilding took many years, but this means nothing when you use machines as your mechanics. During that time, any unlocked knowledge of machinery they figured out while fixing the ancient robot led to integration, modifications, and downright upgrades and enhancements to the Throwbacks, and as this occurred they began to look less animalistic and more humanoid, though they also lost their chassis uniqueness as they began to be built on assembly lines as demand rose exponentially. To combat this, several other chassis designs were developed, and the outer casing "armor" of each model was customized to represent what various themes, objects, or organisms. These became known as the Temproids due to their relation to Tempo. As time rolled on though, it became clear that this old technology made the androids susceptible to older code hacks again, and the K Virus began to spring up again, leading to havoc fought back with guerrilla warfare. Ultimately, Enjin was successful in bringing Tempo back online. Tempo initially showed a pleasant but foggy demeanor due to damaged circuits causing permanent amnesia of a sort to his original purpose. Enjin informed Tempo of the plight of the people and as thanks for being brought back to life, as it were, Tempo enrolled into the government-sanctioned Maverick policing force, known as the NeoHunters. It was in the academy here that he would first come under command of Commander Synth and also where he met his lifelong friends, Bias, Phono, and Electronika. Sanity's Affliction It was not long before the cause of the Maverick outbreaks revealed itself: A young warehouse Temproid had become infected by the K Virus, which somehow updated its coding in his system and merged with his core. This not only created the Maverick King known as Goth, but also developed the Goth Virus that was named after him. Insisting he had been enlightened, Goth first created lord to aid him in his rule and numerous generals to lead an army and head a conquest aimed at taking over the entire world. By this point, Tempo's best friend Bias has retired from Maverick hunting and now sequesters himself away in a cavern system, feeling guilty over an event he felt he had indirectly caused. He only informed Tempo of his hiding place, and Tempo would occasionally visit his friend. When reports of Goth appearing in that area arose, Tempo realized his friend could be in trouble and immediately sought to check on Bias. As it turned out, he was right to worry, and he arrived just in time to witness first-hand when Goth infected Bias with direct touch, leading to an immediate transformation in Goth and transforming him into a new Maverick Lord. Taunting his former friend, Infected Bias gloated and left to aid Goth in his plans. Despite that doing so would immediately dub him a Maverick in the eyes of his fellow hunters, he refused to return to the base at this point and go on to try and stop Goth on his own and bring back Bias. At this point he was given his Maverick title, as all suspected Mavericks are given as a way to help potential NeoHunter fighters strategize against their would-be opponents. Tempo during this time would be known to the NeoHunters as Upbeat Tempo, referencing his energetic, agile movements and rapid-fire weaponry. At the same time, Phono, a far more serious individual when compared to Tempo, also sought to stop Goth, though he planned to follow regulations to the letter. Even despite having never seen Goth once in his life, he still believed he could find him and bring him to justice. [[image:Tanma Ray.png|thumb|Original artwork of Ray, the secret character from Megaman Tempo: Sanity's Affliction, as drawn by original character creator, the late Tad "Tanma" Wade.]] A human named Ray also fights Mavericks of his own, having encountered a group of Lazaroids who have come out of nowhere with the intent of launching nuclear devices across the globe. Several Mavericks were decommissioned during this time period, including Goth's first set of Maverick Lords: El Fin, Lokos, and Infected Bias. Although Tempo found Infected Bias and tried to sway him back to his side, Bias would not listen and had to be decommissioned as well. Luckily however, Tempo was able to rush in and save the Temproid's circuitry chip before he melted down, allowing for Bias to be rebuilt after a virus wipe of his chip was performed. Phono never actually encountered Goth, having been manipulated into thinking that Dekoi was the actual Goth. Even so, Dekoi was also destroyed, though Goth - while seemingly destroyed - got away, albeit severely injured. Ray kills Salted Brass and finally rests, though he is unsure if he will continue to live with the radioactive substances he has endured over the past few days. Solution Temporary 8 months have gone by, and Bias has been cleaned of viruses and has been given a new body, which allows more maneuverability and functionality. As thanks, Bias has rejoined the NeoHunter crusades. It appears that Goth has been decommissioned and Mavericks being hunted have been a simple mop up job - that is when Goth suddenly returns, and with a whole new army of Mavericks at his disposal. The massive influx in Maverick activity leads to more duties for all Hunters involved, and Tempo, Phono, Bias, and Electronika all play a significant part in its unfolding. Bias is extremely angry with what Goth made him do, and he seeks revenge. Oppositional Juggernaut Despite their most valiant efforts, the NeoHunters are fighting a losing war. Mavericks are popping up faster than they can be decommissioned, and Hunter numbers are dropping as time rolls on. Although not all hope has been lost, it has dwindled to a trickle. Luckily, the Hunters somehow figure out a way to turn the tides of the war, and Goth escapes once more to fight another day. Lazarus Mark Having become desperate now in the Maverick Wars after the NeoHunters turned the tide of battle against him, Goth goes on a journey and locates a number of old Lazaroids, upgrading them into Temproids to quickly prepare an army that he can sic on the world as fast as possible. Even with this however, Goth fails and the war is won. Although Goth still lives due to being nothing more than self-replicating viral code, he has lost and is trapped within an external drive, with all of his Maverick Lords and Generals seemingly eradicated. Contingent Thought Goth had prepared for such a problem, foreseeing the possibility of losing the war. Using his sister Lolita to help him activate his contingency plan, she enters NeoHunter HQ, known as The Lodge, and obtains the drive containing the last copy of Goth's data. She succeeds in leaving the area by revealing that she is made up of the same self-replicating code as Goth was. With her brother released, the two of them set up a way to take control of a worsening situation through the use of the forgotten Maverick General Taps. In the end this plan succeeds, and the Goth that everyone knew of finally dies, but not in the way others would have expected... he has now merged himself with another Temproid's coding, forming an entirely new being and consciousness. None of the NeoHunters are the wiser. Falsified Identity Goth has been destroyed and the Maverick Hordes have finally been quelled. However, peace does not yet reign supreme. The NeoHunters have come to focus on more pressing matters: Unsanctioned Maverick Hunters, known by the term "Poachers", have begun to blindly put down Temproids who were not in fact deemed Mavericks according to the Maverick Database. Worried that this could turn into an act of true terror and genocide, and lead to yet another period of chaos, the NeoHunters seek to put an end to the senseless murders in whatever way is necessary. At the same time, several individuals are slowly noticing that something about the situation seemed quite right... Dashed Reverie ...As it turned out, the Poachers' killing innocents was a ruse, a hacked computer database that was purposefully altered to make them all appear as maniacs. The rest of the world was not informed of this error, nor was it fixed in time, and as such by this time much of the world now considers the NeoHunters as a group of radical fascists. In retaliation, several groups now seek to bring the NeoHunters to justice, including surviving Poacher groups like the Seaside Shore Protection Agency. Amongst all of the commotion, the new ruler of the Mavericks reveals himself: A powerful viral machine gestalt known as Gothias. Gothias reveals that the Goth Virus is obsolete, and that he has begun a new infection known as the Bias Virus, with different symptoms and a stronger power output. Aberrant Uprising Another seemingly deceased Maverick and a former member of Professor Fennec's expedition team that had discovered Kuwanger has taken charge of providing the world with as much chaos as possible. Return Necromanubiser arises from the Egyptian sands to raise ancient Mavericks and retrofit them into Temproid chassis, upgrading their systems and siccing them upon the world. This leaves the world trying to survive amongst two different virii: The Bias Virus and the Relic Virus. Transmogrified Amalgamation A Temproid by the name of Dr. Merganser has developed a way to prevent or at least stall the Bias Virus infection. This method results in the creation of the Meldroids, which are the bodies of two Temproids fused together, effectively doubling their antivirus output available to either of the patrons. With this, Temproids are announced to be obsolete and it is decided that they are to be encouraged to upgrade themselves into Meldroids to aid the transition into this new and glorious age. Even despite this advanced anti-virus software program, Gothias finds a loophole and recruits these new machines into his armies, where they very quickly prove themselves more powerful than the Temproids. Merganser himself, feeling wholly responsible for releasing the product before enough tests could be done, takes it upon himself to stop the ensuing chaos, transforming himself into the ultimate Meldroid: one that can merge with multiple other similarly prepared Temproids. This does not seem to prevent his infection. End Game The final Tempo game in the series. The Maverick War culminates in many great battles, and Tempo must do battle with Gothias for the last time. Characters Characters who later change affiliation in the series are listed in their initial affiliation/name as to prevent spoilers. NeoHunters #Bias #Cleric #Commander Synth #Dauber #Echo #Electronika #Enjin #Eve #Formal #Funk #Kuwanger #Lyric #Mic #Mono #Pangolin #Phono #Stereo #Tempo #Trance #Zilch Poachers Maverick Killers The Maverick Killers have been disbanded for a few years by the time Tempo 1 rolls around, but they serve as background characters for two of the other characters in the series. #Formal #Funk #Rhythm #Sharp #Sonnet Seaside Shore Protection Agency #Drawn Wedgetang #Looming Manta #Pilot Naucrates #Pinch Crayster #Sledge Hammerhead #Submachine Gull Sensiau #Battering Ram #Despair Bubonis #Fetch Redrover #Grazewound Neighsayer #Hellion Babirusa #Impulse Tigrrr #Jumpstart Dragoon #Lowblow Boxen #Metal Cockatolis #Mischief Marmoset #Search Cobra #Sprint Harunner Zodiax #Baaaad Aries #Double Gemini #Fair Scale #Half-Full Aquarius #Innocent Virgo #Invader Zoean #Lance Seagoat #Montane Marozi #Range Sagittarius #Stampede Aurochs #Tease Premnas #Whip Vinegaroon Miscellaneous Poachers #Blazing Firefox #Crimson Herring #Dimensional Springbok #Enditall Lemming #Hidden Caddisguise #Immortal Nutricool #Laylow Halibot #Magnum Myriapod #Parasail Olophus #Reflex Mimosa #Timbrrr Conifury Repliforce Characters Repliforce Armed Forces (Replarmy) #1st Lieutenant Bonaparte #Corporal Barbastelle #Corporal Genet #Corporal MUSKrET #General Sur #PFC Conehead #PFC Coot #PFC Cresturnewt #PFC Dalmatina #PFC Gryllus #PFC Ragondin #Sergeant First Class Poodlemur #Specialist Flaktus Repliforce Naval Division (Replinavy) #General Tanker #Specialist Flaktus Repliforce Aerial Brigade (Replairforce) #Albatross #Gymnogyps #Hammerkop #Iiwi #Myna #Pheasant #Ptarmigan #Quetzal #Snipiper #Spoonbill #Takahē #Tanager #The Lovebirds, Austereo & Notusette #Urvogel Doctors & Scientists Botanical Sanctuary Botanists #Bio Crustacean #Lively Narica #Propulsor Cacomissile #Savage Lotor Earth Archaeology Society: Egyptian Archaeological Summit #Croctor Sobek #Dr. Amun #Dr. Thoth #Dr. Horus #Dr. Wadjet #Dr. Ubasti #Dr. Hathmet #Dr. Osiris #Dr. Serqet #Ra Data #Dr. Necromanubiser #Professor Fennec Marine Science Laboratory Biologists #Dr. Adelaide Kakinski #Shock Seabeast The Meldroid Project The heads of the project intended to finally beat the rampant viral outbreaks, headed up by the proud Dr. Merganser. #Alternate Trimorphodon #Carve Wittlestar #Co-Op Merganser #Gravant Guard #Modus Operandiaea Miscellaneous Doctors & Scientists #Cleric #Deforest Termight #Cheetur Miscellaneous Characters Characters who are not Maverick Hunters/Poachers, members of Repliforce, nor Mavericks. #Assassin Spidsnuck #Deadeye Chalazodes #Etiquette Macadame #Harvest Man #Holojiro #Secret Daubentonia #Unruly Pistachio Mavericks Recalled Mavericks Surviving Lazaroids affected by the R Glitch (short for Recall), as seen in Mega Man Recoil. These Mavericks are specifically fought by Ray, during his (hidden) game. #Salted Brass #Ordinance Lead #Depth Titanium #Tactical Silver #Covert Steel #Defilade Tin #Ghost Mercury #Intercept Aluminum #Recon Copper #Salvo Zinc #Surveillance Gold #Strategic Iron Gothic Mavericks Those Reploids infected by the Goth Virus. Maverick King #Goth Maverick Vassals #Dekoi #Doubletake Goliathan #Messy Slimodon #Ktulu Maverick Lords #Dangerous Diatryma #Either/Or Feryops #El Fin #Lokos #Persuasive Seamonk #Replacement Changeling #Surprising Magathorium #Toggle Hypergriff Maverick Generals #_____ Ahuizotl #_____ Coelophysis #_____ Eurypterid #_____ Lystrosaurus #_____ Mandragora #Ancient Medusagyne #Arsenal Cassowar #Auster Tanager #Badaboom Orthoflareas #Bamboozooka Pandarmed #Bio Crustacean #Boreas Ptarmigan #Brawler Cuttlefist #Circius Takahē #Clever Deinoknifus #Compensate Dingolem #Confused Hallucigenia #Copy Flea #Counterfeit Okapi #Crescent Kirin #Deforest Termight #Divebomb Harpy #Doomsday Komodose #Douse Palouse #Dreadnought Coelacannon #Dunk Leosteus #Ephialtes Bakuma #Eurus Pheasant #Everywhere Leafhopper #Fiber Cranelight #Frenzy Fearanha #Frozen Hydroid #Gentleman Stickhopper #Glint Takin #Iapyx Iiwi #Impervious Griptodon #Laser Krill #Leap Ixalotriton #Lips Myna #Miasma Muskox #Molten Slug #Multiplicity Stork #Nocturne Potoroo #Overlooked Mite #Pain Lobster #Persuasive Seamonk #Petrol Petrel #Plagueis Thanatoad #Prickly Treehopper #Quick Ziphius #Resident Weevil #Rockroller Assaultasaurus #Rotate Gyraffe #Savage Lotor #Scud Pelican #Sever Diemetrodon #Shock Seabeast #Slippery Bunyip #Slumber Fly #Split Manananggal #Springtail Jack #Steam Typus #Stonecold Battlelisk #String Holothurian #Subsolanus Spoonbill #Sunburn Putchki #Swing Trunko #Taps #Terror Skink #Thagomiser Stegosour #Unholy Ulama #Unkillable Kokanee #Unload Shardvark #Void Hunter #Vulturnus Gymnogyps #Wavemotion Cyclops #Wintery Yak #Xylostein Kappa #Yagi Xylotoles #Zephyr Quetzal Biased Mavericks Maverick King #Gothias Maverick Vassals #Knowledgable Titan #Lolita #Modus Operandiaea #Nemesis #Pretentious Poodlemur Maverick Lords #Barbastelle #Ragondin Maverick Generals #Ambush Moliger #Ashen Fireweed #Awkward Cranetoad #Blunderbuss MUSKrET #Bossy Jackgrass #Breach Orcat #Clumsy Elephino #Freezerburn Duet (Freeze Chilapia & Burn Grilapia) #Gleek Gorillama #Mach Seaturtledove #Pop Stagpie #Propulsor Cacomissile #Rampant Loonicorn #Razoredge Skallop #Rebreath Axolotter #Seapunk Scorporpoise #Soprano Walrut #Squat Badgeroom #Swift Chimpala #Tantrum Sharkuckoo #Techno Woollybear #Thrash Buffaleo #Torpedo Barracuda #Twin Weapons #Voracious Swangler Relic Mavericks The Relic Mavericks are Mavericks who have been infected by the Relic Virus—formerly referred to as the Sigma Virus. #Abusive Silverback #Balance Thoth #Boomboom Kuwanger #Bright Horus #Burly Parlangua #Chainsaw Snail #Chillax Penguido #Chopter Yellowjacket #Conjoined Wadjet #Drain Chupacogra #Excavate Armadrillo #Fever Ubasti #Groovy Amanita #Helios Sunflower #Immolate Phoenix #Killer Quickhatch #Lost Seadragon #Mason Ephippium #Mecha Nymph #Motherly Hathmetthumb|300px|[[Fever Ubasti, a female example of a Relic Maverick.]] #Nest Bumbler #Overkill Hydra #Pierce Serqet #Piston Styractuator #Pithed Croaker #Pollen Euglossine #Primordial Grootslang #Princess Honey #Pupate Splatterkiller #Queen Vespa #Ra Data #Return Necromanubiser #Sadistic Sobek #Scraper Trilobite #Scuttle Kraken #Sharpshoot Myrmecophage #Skid Shisas #Sting Wasp #Swarm Killbee #Timid Fennec Unclassified Mavericks Mavericks who have yet to be classified as either a Gothic or Biased Maverick (all Relic Mavericks are determined upon initial conception). #_____ Arthropleura #_____ Crinoid #_____ Devil #_____ Grebe #_____ Gulper #_____ Hagrey #_____ Oarfish #_____ Olm #_____ Solifuge #_____ Tardigrade #_____ Tunicate #Achtung Gearkat #Blackn'blue Gnucomer #Chain Sawfish #Death Rattler #Detach Nudibranch #Gelous Amebozoa #Indescent Skunkill #Mad Jackson #Puncture Thornhawk #Reentry Copepod #Riddleme Quail #Shrapnel Flaktus Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Original Games Category:Mega Man (series) Category:Megaman Tempo Category:PC Games Category:Game Boy Advance Games Category:Nintendo DS Games